


Becoming who you hate

by Scarletsblood



Series: The Darkin's Rise [1]
Category: League of Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletsblood/pseuds/Scarletsblood
Summary: "We had another name once... Now, we are Darkin."- AatroxLife is sometimes pain.Continuous pain leads to increasingly dangerous insanity.It’s no wonder those once blessed with extended lives eventually view it as a curse.A curse that saps further and further at their minds while they fall deeper into beings they once fought against.
Series: The Darkin's Rise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984340
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Becoming who you hate

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble of how the Darkin 'fell' from who they were.  
> Probably expand more since I need the Darkin to meet each other again and return to their restored home.

One who sought to spend every day that was blessed them saving lives

... fell

To seeking the destruction of all life in hope their own end would eventually grace them.

Such was the end of the fierce leader Aatrox,

The ascended honoured with the form of the Moose

… Such was the beginning of

The Darkin Blade

One who loved the glory and honour of necessary battle

... fell

To longing for the blood and death of relentless slaughter

Such was the end of the honest soldier Rhaast,

The ascended honoured with the form of the Ibex

… Such was the beginning of

The Darkin Scythe

One who devoted themself to honoured duty beyond all else

... fell

To toying with the limits of man’s sanity in mockery of their honour

Such was the end of the duty-bound archer Varus,

The ascended honoured with the form of the Owl

… Such was the beginning of

The Darkin Bow

One who believed in easing the pain and sickness of the world

... fell

To spreading despair and hopelessness to the world

Such was the end of the purifying healer Tahir,

The ascended honoured with the form of the Bandicoot

… Such was the beginning of

The Darkin Sceptre

One who passed along named glory at every chance to aid others

... fell

To stealing every spotlight and glory through others detriment

Such was the end of the selfless martyr Hahid,

The ascended honoured with the form of the Bear

… Such was the beginning of

The Darkin Axe


End file.
